


bybyngka

by carmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romantic Comedy, Simbang Gabi, bibingka, hello sa mga single
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmul/pseuds/carmul
Summary: Ang kwento nilang dalawa ay nagsimula taong 2009, unang simbang gabing nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata.





	bybyngka

**Author's Note:**

> inspired ito sa Bibingka ng Ben&Ben :)
> 
> pasensya na sa mga mali dito, tinry ko naman HAH
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo ;)

 

 

Naalimpungatan si Jongin mula sa siesta nang maramdaman niya ang mahigpit na yakap sa kaniya ng katabi sa kama. Malamig ang tama ng bedsheet at unan sa balat niya, pero ang init na nanggagaling si katawan ng kasama ay sapat para gawing komportable ang lahat.

 

Pero sa totoo lang, kahit saan pa ‘yan, basta kasama niya ang mahal niya, komportable at kuntento siya.

 

Linggo ngayon at dahil parehong pagod mula sa workout nila sa gym kaninang umaga, sa pamimili ng groceries at pahabol na regalo para sa mga kamag-anak, inabot ang siesta nila sa pagbaba ng araw.

 

Hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa bewang ng katabi, at hinaplos ang buhok gamit ang kabilang kamay. “By? Gising na.” Hinalikan niya ang ulo nito.

 

“Hm? Five minutes,” mahinang request ng kasintahan. Natawa na lang si Jongin at ginalaw ang kamay na nasa bewang pababa sa pwetan niya. Pinisil niya ang isang pisngi na nagresulta sa ingit at pag-nguso nito. “Soo, by? Male-late tayo sa mass. Last na ‘to oh. Sige ka, ‘di matutupad wish mo.”

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa narinig at pumatong sa kairog. Binaon niya ang ulo sa leeg ni Jongin, at hinalikan ito. “E wala naman na akong gusto eh. Meron na ‘kong ikaw hehe.”

 

Umirap si Jongin habang pinipigilan ang tawa. Pinalo niya ang isang side ng pwet ni Kyungsoo. “ _Wuuuu!_ Ayaw mo lang maligo.”

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa palo ni Jongin at napagdesisyunan niyang gumanti. Binaba niya ang kaliwang kamay na nakapatong sa dibdib nito, papunta sa kaniyang ari at pinadulas ang palad niya rito. “Ah- By??? Male-late na talaga tayo,” mahanging sabi ni Jongin.

 

Ngumisi lang si Kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy ang kilos ng kamay niya. “Una ka na maligo,” bulong niya malapit sa tenga nito. Napahigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa bewang at pwetan niya sabay sabing, “Sabay na tayo?”

 

Pagtapos na pagtapos niyang sabihin ‘yon, agarang tumayo si Kyungsoo mula sa kama at unti unting hinubad ang kaniyang mga suot habang papunta sa banyo.

 

Nang tuluyang makapasok sa banyo si Kyungsoo, umupo si Jongin at umiling nang may ngiti. Sinundan niya ang mga damit ni Kyungsoo na nakalatag sa sahig at isa isang pinulot para ilagay sa basket ng labahan.

 

Naabutan niyang nagtatampisaw sa ilalim ng shower ang kasintahan at nilasap muna niya ang magandang tanawin, aka dalawang malalaking bundok. Tiningnan muna niya ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo nang may malambot na ngiti sa mukha, bago ito samahan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ang kwento nilang dalawa ay nagsimula taong 2009, unang simbang gabing nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata.

 

 

 

Tahimik na nakaupo ang 17 taong gulang na si Kyungsoo sa simbahan, katabi ang nakababatang kapatid ng 7 taon na si Sehun. Hinihintay nilang magsimula ang misa, pinapanood ang mga taong naghahanap ng pwesto sa loob. Laging maagang dumarating ang pamilya nila, dahil ayaw ng mama niyang mahirapan sila sa paghahanap ng mauupuan, gaya ng pinagdadaanan ng marami ngayon.

 

Isa pang dahilan ay gusto ng mama niya ang pwesto sa bandang likod ng simbahan, tatlong hilera ng mga bangko mula sa likuran. Madali raw kasing lumabas galing dito at kahit na medyo malayo sa altar, ang importante naman ay marinig nila ang pari.

 

Tulala si Kyungsoo dahil kahit mahal niya ang Diyos, tamad talaga siya.. Ang kapatid naman ay kumakain ng tig-sampung popcorn na binebenta sa labas. Kahit na ilang ulit pa ang sermon ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya at sa magulang niya na bawal ito, makulit at napipilit pa rin ni Sehun ang gusto niya.

 

Nakaupo siya sa may pasilyo, at naramdaman niya ang pagtama ng puting damit ng sakristan na naglakad paharap at pumwesto sa ‘di kalayuan. Sumunod naman sa kaniya ang dalawang linya ng mga kasamahan, na pinamumunuan ng pari.

 

Nawala ang pagkatulala niya dahil senyales ito na magsisimula na ang misa.

 

Naramdaman niya sa kaliwang braso ang tagiliran ng sakristang nakatayo sa tabi niya. Tumingin siya pataas para tingnan ito at parang bigla siyang inawitan ng mga anghel sa langit. Natulala si Kyungsoo sa pangalawang pagkakataon.

 

Matang mga hugis pili ang bumalik sa kaniya. Perpekto at siksik ang mga labi, at ang ilong niya ay nakaukit sa paraang gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo. Tila hinalikan ng araw ang kaniyang balat sa mga tamang lugar, ginagawang perpekto ang bawat detalye sa kaniyang pagkatao. Ang kaniyang itim na buhok, ay nakaayos at mukhang masarap paraanan ng kamay. Lahat ng ito ay kinukumpleto ng suot niyang puting vestment.

 

“Ay, Diyos ka ba!” Napasigaw si Kyungsoo sa gulat nang simulang patunugin ng sakristan sa harap ang malakas na kampanilya.

 

Buti nalang at sapat ang lakas ng tunog mula rito at nasapawan ang sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Tanging ang mga katabi niya lang ang nakarinig sa kaniya. Ibig sabihin, oo, pati si poging sakristan ay narinig siya.

 

Tumingin siya ulit dito at halata ang pagpipigil nito ng tawa. Mahigpit din ang kapit nito sa hawak niyang pahabang bakal na hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung para saan. Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa mga kamay niya. Nararamdaman niyang nag-iinit ang mukha niya.

 

Nang maglakad na ang mga nasa pinakaharap, sumulyap ulit siya kay pogi at nakita niya itong nakatingin ulit sa kaniya, may ngiti sa mga labi.

 

Aba mukhang nang-aasar.

 

Sa kahabaan ng misa, walang palya ang pagtitig ni Kyungsoo sa poging sakristan. Kahit na pinipigilan niya, hindi niya malabanan dahil parang may kung anong salamangka kay kuya pogi.

 

Wala siyang naintindihan ni katiting mula sa sermon ng pari at sa mensahe ng bibliya. Ang tanging mensahe na paulit ulit tumatakbo sa isip niya ay ang kagustuhang malaman ang pangalan ni _papi_.

 

Nako, ang bilis niyang mahulog.

 

Pagkauwi niya sa kanila, agad tinext ni Kyungsoo ang best friend na si Baekhyun gamit ang usong usong Blackberry Bold niya.

 

 

**baekhindot**

baekhyun!!!!!!

hoy!!!!!

!???!??!?!!

ANO

nagsimba ka ba kanina???

punta ka nga dito

WOW

dali papakainin kita

papunta na

 

Patay gutom din kung minsan ‘tong kaibigan niya eh. Pero kailangan talaga siya ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Mahalaga at napakaimportante ng pag-uusapan nila.

 

Wala pang limang minuto ay pabigla nang binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat nito. “AY BAKLA.”

 

“Bakla ka rin,” sagot ni Baek habang papalapit na sa kama kung saan nakadapa si Kyungsoo. “Ano ba kasi ‘yun?”

 

Naupo si Kyungsoo at iniayos ang sarili. “Nagsimba ka ba kanina?”

 

Kumunot ang mga kilay ni Baekhyun at tiningnan ang kaibigan nang may pagdududa. “Tungkol sa lalaki ‘to ‘no?”

 

“Pwede bang sagutin mo muna tanong ko?” pagsusungit niya. Mataray talaga ‘to kung minsan.

 

“Oo nagsimba, nagsimba.”

 

“Crush ko ‘yung isa sa mga sakristan,” kinikilig na sabi ng malandi niyang best friend.

 

Umirap si Baekhyun sa kalandian ni Kyungsoo bago humiga sa kama. “Tanga sakristan nga eh, mas lalong ‘di mo makukuha ‘yan,” sabi niya habang umiiling.

 

Shet. Oo nga.

 

“Putaaaaa bakit naman ganitoooooo?” Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa pagkakadapa at tinakpan ang mga mata gamit ang unan niya. “Konti na nga lang gwapo dito SAKRISTAN PA!” Sinigaw niya ang huling dalawang salita sa unan.

 

Humalakhak nang napakalakas si Baekhyun kaya naman kinurot siya ng kaibigan sa tagiliran. “Aray!”

 

“Bwiset ka eh. Bwiset ka.”

 

“Anong ginawa ko??” pagrereklamo ni Baekhyun habang inaangat ang sarili para makaupo.

 

“Wala. Bwiset ka lang.”

 

“Bwiset ka rin!” sagot niya habang nakasimangot pero agad naman itong nawala nang makita niya ang medyo malungkot na mukha ni Kyungsoo. Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun bago magsalita. “Ano ba kasi itsura? Baka alam ko pangalan.”

 

Sa mga sinabi niya, parang lumiwanag ang kinabukasan para kay Kyungsoo. Jusmiyo may balak ba talaga siyang mang-akit ng alagad ng Diyos?

 

“Matangkad, medyo payat, gwapo tapos ang ganda ganda ng balat niya parang GINTO BAEKHYUN SINASABI KO SA’YO,” mabilis niyang paglalarawan sa _papi_ niya.

 

Tiningnan siya ni Baekhyung may gulat sa mukha, parang hindi makapaniwala sa narinig. “Kyungsoo, tanga ka talaga. ‘Di sakristan ‘yun! Pari ‘yun eh!”

 

Binatukan niya ang kaibigan. “Hindi ‘yung pari, ano ka ba?!” Pero napaisip si Kyungsoo. Pasok nga si Father Ian sa mga katangiang nabanggit niya. Pero HINDI NGA ‘YUNG PARI. SI PAPI SAKRISTAN NGA.

 

“AH!” Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sigaw ni Baek. “Parang kilala ko.”

 

“SINO SINO ANO PANGALAN?” Sinisipa sipa pa ni Kyungsoo ang paa sa kama.

 

Malayo ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa direksyon ng kisame. “Jong- Jongni? Jongni yata pangalan? ‘Yung bang may makapal na labi?”

 

“OO SIYA ‘YON!” Napaupo nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo ulit. Niyakap pa ang unan niya habang nakatingin sa taas. Nabuang na. “Ba’t mo alam pangalan niya?”

 

“Nakakalaro ni Chan sa basketball,” paliwanag niya. Si Chan, o Chanyeol, naman ay ang manliligaw ni Baekhyun. “Manliligaw” dahil kung umasta naman sila ay parang magkasintahan na.

 

“Ah ‘yung boypren mong malaki?” Ang tono ni Kyungsoo, halatang hindi natutuwa.

 

“‘Di ko nga boypren!” sigaw ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin nang masama sa kausap. “Nanliligaw pa lang.”

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo dahil sawang sawa na siya sa kaartehan ng kaibigan. “Arte mo. Basta. Sigurado ka Jongni pangalan ah?”

 

Nagkamot ng ulo si Baekhyun. “Oo. Yata. Tanong ko nalang.”

 

Matapos makikain ni Baekhyun ng pancit at leche flan, umuwi na siya at iniwan ang kinikilig pa ring kaibigan na si Kyungsoo. Pumanik na ito muli sa kaniyang kwarto.

 

 

**baekhindot**

hoy tanong mo ah

oo nga

sabik na sabik

ngayon na

TEKA LANG

 

 

 

“DONG! ANAK!”

 

Napa-ungot si Kyungsoo sa sigaw ng kaniyang nanay. Siguradong may utos na naman ito sa kaniya.

 

Humilata muna siya sa kama nang ilang segundo at binitawan ang cellphone.

 

“KYUNGSOO!”

 

Ayan na nga. Heto na po. Tatayo na po.

 

“PO?!” sigaw niya habang binubuksan ang pinto ng kwarto. Bumaba siya at pinigilang sumimangot dahil baka palayasin siya ng ina.

 

“Bili nga kayong bibingka ni Seboy, dali anak baka magsara na,” utos niya habang kumukuha ng barya sa ibabaw ng ref.

 

Gustong tanungin ni Kyungsoo sa nanay niya kung ayos lang ba siya, kung naglilihi ba siya.

 

“Mama naman, nakapangtulog na po ako eh,” reklamo niya habang tumitingin sa suot niyang maluwag na tshirt at shorts na natatakpan ng pangtaas.

 

“Okay lang ‘yan anak. Mag-jacket ka nalang, malapit lang naman. Sige na, please?” pakiusap ng nanay.

 

“‘Tong si kuya tamad lang eh,” puna ng kapatid niya. Naka-dekwatro ito sa sala, nanunuod ng TV.

 

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa kapatid. Naiinis siya kasi tama si Sehun. Tamad siya.

 

“Sige na nga,” napilitang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya ang perang iniabot ng kaniyang mama.

 

“Thank you, anak. Dalawa ha,” bilin ng nanay. “Hati kami ni daddy, hati na kayo ni Se.”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at naglakad na palabas ng bahay. Tinuktok niya ang ulo ng kapatid nang madaanan niya ito. “Hoy tara na.”

 

Nang makalabas ng bahay, nagsisi agad si Kyungsoo na hindi siya nagsuot ng jacket dahil malamig ang simoy ng hangin.

 

“Se, kunin mo nga jacket ko dali,” utos niya kay Sehun.

 

“‘Wag na, malapit lang oh!” sagot ng kapatid habang tumatakbo na papalayo sa kuya para wala nang magawa si Kyungsoo. Bwiset talaga ‘to. Pangalawang bwiset sa buhay niya sunod kay Baekhyun.

 

‘Di naman kalayuan ang bilihan ng bibingka sa bahay nila. Nakapwesto ang nagtitinda sa kanto ng kalye kung saan sila nakatira.

 

Nangunguna sa paglalakad si Sehun, sinisipa ang mga kung anu-anong bagay na makita sa daan. Sinipa niya ang isang yupi na lata ng softdrinks at, sa kasamaang palad, ay tumama ito sa binti ng lalaking naglalakad malapit sa kanila.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at binilisan ang lakad. Perwisyo talaga ‘tong kapatid niya!!

 

“Hala! Sorry po,” natatarantang paumanhin ni Kyungsoo nang makahabol sa kapatid. “Sehun. Mag-sorry ka.” Dinudukdok niya ang ulo ng kapatid.

 

Narinig niyang tumawa ang lalaking natamaan.

 

_Ay, ang pogi ng tawa._

 

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa lalaki. At sa sandaling ‘yon, handa na si Kyungsoo. Nasa harapan niya si papi sakristan, at handa na siya. Handa na siyang magpakasal.

 

Umiling siya dahil sa mga naiisip.

 

“Ayos lang,” natatawang sabi ni papi. “‘Di naman masakit.”

 

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang batok niya gamit ang kanang kamay habang ang kaliwa naman ay pinipisil ang batok ng kapatid. “Sorry talaga. Pagsasabihan ko talaga ‘to. Sige, una na kami.” Nagsimula nang maglakad muli ang magkapatid.

 

“Bibili rin kayong bibingka?” tanong ni _Jongni_. Naglalakad din ito papunta sa direksyon ng bilihan.

 

“Oo, bakit? Lilibre mo kami?” tanong ng walang hiyang Sehun sa kaniya. Agad tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig ng kapatid.

 

“Sorry talaga sa kapatid ko,” nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hiyang hiya na talaga siya. Gusto na niyang tirisin ang kapatid, pero gusto rin niya itong pasalamatan dahil kung hindi dahil sa kaniya, hindi sila makakapag-usap ni papi.

 

Tumawa na naman si papi sakristan. “Sakto lang dala ko eh, next time sige.” Pagbanggit niya ng mga salitang _next time_ , tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo at mas lumawak pa ang ngiti nito.

 

Hala ka ‘wag kang ganiyan papi. Masyado pang maaga para magkasala.

 

Sasagot palang dapat si Kyungsoo pero inunahan na siya ni Sehun. “Sabi mo ‘yan ah,” paghahamon nito kay papi. “Kuya, pogi ka ah. Tropa na tayo ah?”

 

Napahawak nalang si Kyungsoo sa mukha. Ang kapal talaga ng mukha ng kapatid niya.

 

Nakabili na sila ng kanya-kanyang order ng bibingka at naglalakad na pabalik sa kanilang mga bahay. Laking tuwa ni Kyungsoo nang malamang magkalapit lamang ang bahay nila ni papi. Parehas sila ng lalakaran pero mas malayo nga lang ang lalakarin ni Jongni.

 

“‘Di ka ba nilalamig?” tanong ni papi kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Ha?” Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniya at nahuling nakatingin ito sa mapuputi niyang binti. Ano ito? Bakit may pagtitig? Kinikilig si Kyungsoo. “Ah. Hindi naman.”

 

“Kuya nilalamig talaga ‘yan, pakipot lang,” singit ni Sehun, na nakapwesto sa gitna nilang dalawa. “Yakapin mo na dali.”

 

Ito na yata ang pinakamaganda at pinakamatalinong mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ng kapatid niya.

 

Natawa na naman si Jongni sa kapatid ni Kyungsoo. Tuwang tuwa sa mga sinasabi nito.

 

_Bakit? Tingin mo biro lang ‘yon? Yakapin mo ‘ko!_

 

Hindi na lang nagsalita si Kyungsoo, dahil baka tunog kiki lamang na boses ang lumabas mula sa kaniya. Kilig na kilig siya at alam niyang namumula na siya. Hinampas na lang niya ang kapatid.

 

Hindi na talaga kinakaya ni Kyungsoo ang kilig pero buti naman ay malapit na sila sa kanilang bahay. Pakiramdam niya kasi, baka tuluyan na siyang magkasala ‘pag tumagal pa ‘to.

 

“Dito na kami,” turo ni Kyungsoo sa bahay sa likuran niya.

 

“Ah. Lapit lang pala natin. Sige, una na ‘ko.” Naglakad na si papi pero tumigil ito sa unang hakbang at tumalikod. “Ay sorry. Ano nga pala pangalan niyo?”

 

Bubuksan na ni Kyungsoo ang bibig pero pinangunahan siya ni Sehun, “Sehun ako, kuya pogi. Etong kuya ko, ‘wag mo na kilalanin.” Nakatanggap siya ng batok sa kuya.

 

Sa hindi na mabilang na pagkakataon, natawa na naman si Jongni kay Sehun. Bentang benta ito sa kaniya.

 

“K-Kyungsoo,” pagpapakilala niya. Tumingin si Sehun sa kuya niya, naninibago sa inaakto nito. “Ikaw? J-Jong? Ni? ba?”

 

Hindi sumagot si Jongni. Ngumiti lang ito, tulad ng ngiti niya kanina sa simbahan. Nang-aasar pero nakapanlalambot ng tuhod. “Jongin. Jongin ako.”

 

Pumikit si Kyungsoo.

 

_PUTANGINA BAEKHYUN BYUN!_

 

Gusto na lang magtago ni Kyungsoo. Kanina pa siya hiyang hiya pero ngayon, hindi na niya kaya. Handa na siya. Handang handa na siyang kunin ng mga anghel. Kasi si Jongni ay hindi pala si Jongni, kundi si JONGIN!!

 

Sana pagbukas ng mga mata niya, nasa langit na siya.

 

Dahan dahan niyang binuksan ang mga ito, at nakitang iniaabot ni JONG **IN** ang kaniyang kanang kamay.

 

Tumingin muli si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, nakangiti pa rin ito. Napakagwapo nga naman, oo.

 

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang braso para kamayan si Jong **in**. Nang magtama ang kanilang balat, parang himalang nawala ang lamig sa buong katawan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.”

 

Gustong maiyak ni Kyungsoo sa pagbanggit ni Jongin sa pangalan niya. Gusto niya itong marinig nang paulit ulit.

 

Nagkatitigan sila. Tila may sarili silang mundo sa malawak at abalang paligid.

 

Pero agad din silang ginulo ng realidad. Sa katauhan ni Seboy.

 

“YIEEE CRUSH NIYA KUYA KOOOO~”

 

Sa sinabi ng bwiset niyang kapatid, hinila ito ni Kyungsoo papasok ng bahay. “Sige papasok na kami, ingat ka, Jongin.”

 

Hayy ang sarap sabihin ng pangalan niya.

 

“Sige. Goodnight, Kyungsoo, Sehun,” sabi niya habang suot ang pinakapogi niyang ngiti.

 

“Goodnight kuya pogi! Bukas ulit ah!” pahabol ni Sehun bago siya tuluyang hilain ni Kyungsoo papasok ng gate.

 

Pagpasok ng bahay, kumaripas agad siya ng takbo paakyat sa kwarto niya at sinundan siya ng tingin ng kapatid. May hinala na.

 

Pagkarating niya sa kwarto, agad niyang hinanap ang cellphone sa kama at tinext ang mahindot niyang kaibigan.

 

 

**baekhindot**

tangina ka

ANO GINAWA KO?!?!?

jongIN KASE JONGIN!!!

pano mo nalaman?

NAPAHIYA AKO SA HARAP NIYA

HAHAHAHAHHAHA

BAEKHYUN PIGILAN MO AKONG MAGKASALA

  


Simula ng gabing ‘yon, ang tamad na magsimbang si Kyungsoo ay handang handa na dalawang oras pa lang bago ang misa. Huling simbang gabi na, at sa mga lumipas na misa, lagi lang silang nagtitinginan at nag-ngingitian ni Jongin. Sa bawat ngiti at pagtama ng kanilang mga mata, kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo.

 

Nakasanayan na rin nilang bumili ng bibingka pagkatapos ng misa. Nakakainis nga lang na laging nakabuntot si Seboy.

 

“Kuya, pogi mo naman masyado para kay Lord,” puna ng Sehung sutil. Nakapangbahay pa ito at ngumunguya ng mansanas sa hapag kainan. Tumigil siya sa kakanguya para mang-asar, “O para kay kuya Jongin? Yieee!”

 

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang polo sa harap ng salamin sa sala. “Oo na, Se, oo na,” iritang sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Ayos lang ba suot ko?”

 

“Alam mo, my dear kuya,” simula niya. “Halatang crush ka naman ni kuya Jongin eh. Kahit ano pang suot mo, basta makita ka niya, solb na ‘yun.”

 

Namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kapatid. “Manahimik ka nga,” ang sinabi niya.

 

Pero sa loob loob ni Kyungsoo, hinihiling niyang sana’y magdilang anghel ang kapatid.

 

Matapos ang misa, pagkauwi na pagkauwi palang nila sa bahay ay hindi na nagpalit ng damit si Kyungsoo at nag-aya nang bumili ng bibingka.

 

“Seboy tara biling bibingka,” pag-aaya niya sa kapatid na nakahiga sa sofa.

 

“Ikaw na lang kuya,” nakapikit niyang sagot. “Pagod na pagod na ako.” Madrama pa ang pagkakasabi.

 

“WOW! Natulog ka lang buong araw!” Babatukan na naman dapat ni Kyungsoo ang kapatid pero tumawa ito bigla at umupo.

 

“Biro lang.” Umupo si Sehun at tinaas-baba ang kilay sa kuya. “Ikaw na lang, para ma-solo mo si kuya pogi. YIEEE!”

 

Syempre hindi ‘yan tatanggihan ni Kyungsoo. “Bahala ka,” sabi niya habang palakad na palabas.

 

“O sige sasama na-”

 

“‘Wag naaa pagod ka na ‘di ba? Diyan ka na lang.” Tinulak tulak ni Kyungsoo pabalik sa sofa si Sehun.

 

Nagtinginan silang magkapatid at parehas nagpipigil ng tawa. “‘Wag ka masyado pagabi ah?” nakangiting sabi ni Sehun. Umirap lang si Kyungsoo at lumabas na ng bahay. “PAHATID KA PAUWI!” pahabol nito.

 

Paniguradong may pasalubong ang kapatid niya.

 

Paglabas ni Kyungsoo, agad siyang tumingin sa paligid ngunit wala ni katiting na senyales ng isang Jongin. Medyo nalungkot siya pero nagpatuloy na lang sa paglalakad papunta sa bilihan ng bibingka.

 

Madilim na ang paligid, buti na lang at gumagana ang mga ilaw sa kalye nila. Dahil sa lamig, nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kamay sa bulsa at sa huling pagkakataon, inikot ng tingin ang daan para tingnan muli kung andiyan si Jongin.

 

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo, dahil mukhang minamalas yata siya ngayong gabi.

 

Habang pinagpapatuloy ang lakad, ngumuso siya at nagkamot ng tenga dahil sa dismaya. Miss na niya si Jongin.

 

“Hanap mo ‘ko?”

 

Parang biglang sumulpot galing sa kung saan si Jongin sa tabi niya. Dahil dakila siyang magugulatin, napasigaw si Kyungsoo, ang natural niyang reaksyon. “AY MISS YOU!”

 

Natawa si Jongin, napahawak pa sa tiyan niya sa katatawa. Hiyang hiya na naman si Kyungsoo.

 

“Namiss mo ‘ko?” tanong nito, makulit ang ngiti. Kinikilig ang bida nating maharot.

 

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at umiwas ng tingin kay Jongin, tinatago ang pamumula ng pisngi. Hindi niya tuloy napansing lumiko si Jongin sa kaliwang kanto, salungat sa direksyon ng tindahan ng bibingka.

 

“Pst!”

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo at nakitang nakatayo si Jongin sa gitna ng kalsada. Kahit madilim, parang nagliliwanag ito dahil sa ngiti nito sa mukha.

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin, laging natatanga ‘pag si Jongin ang kaharap.

 

Tinaas ni Jongin ang isang kamay, hinihikayat na lumapit si Kyungsoo. Tumingin sa likod niya si Soo, hinahanap ang kausap ng crush niya. “Ako?” tanong niya nang makaharap ulit habang nakaturo sa sarili.

 

Natawa si Jongin. “Oo ikaw, Kyungsoo! Tara!” Nagsimula na siyang umatras bago tumalikod para dumiretso sa kabilang kalye.

 

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo, dahil naiiwan na siya. “Teka lang!” Nang isang hakbang na lang ang pagitan nila, biglang tumigil si Jongin sa paglalakad at tumalikod.

 

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang bilis ng katawan at tumama siya sa harapan ni Jongin, medyo malakas ang pagtama ng kanilang mga katawan. Matutumba na dapat si Kyungsoo pero buti nalang at agad nabalot ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa bewang niya.

 

Parang tumigil ang oras sa mga sandaling iyon. Nakayakap si Jongin habang ang mga kamay naman ni Kyungsoo ay nakapatong sa magkabilang dibdib niya. Nakatitig lang sila sa isa’t isa, parehas na namumula ang mga mukha. Si Kyungsoo, nanlalaki ang mga mata, gulantang sa nangyari, pero si Jongin ay nakangiti pa rin. Nang-aasar na naman.

 

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib ni Jongin, syempre pagkatapos itong palihim na pakiramdaman. Tuluyan na siyang kumawala sa yakap. “S-sorry.”

 

Tumingin lang si Kyungsoo sa mga paa niya, hinihintay ang sasabihin ni Jongin pero bigla siya nitong hinawakan sa kamay, hinihila papunta sa kung saan.

 

“Sa’n tayo pupunta?”

 

“Sa park,” sagot nito sa kaniya, habang nakangiti. Haayyy napaka-gwapo talaga.

 

Hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoong gabayan siya ni Jongin, nangunguna ito sa paglalakad, nakakapit pa rin sa kamay niya. Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay nila, kilig na kilig na naman siya.

 

“‘Di ka naman hahanapin?” tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nakaupo sila sa swing sa park ng lugar nila.

 

“Hindi naman,” sagot niya habang dumuduyan duyan. “Baka si Sehun pa maghanap sa’kin kesa sa magulang ko.”

 

“Kulit ng kapatid mo ‘no,” natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

 

“Oo, bwiset ‘yun sa buhay ko eh.” Kahit na ito ang sinagot niya, nakangiti pa rin siya. “Ba’t pala tayo nandito?” Tumingin siya kay Jongin, at agad siyang nagsisi dahil nakita niyang nakatitig na pala ito sa kaniya.

 

Hindi nagpatalo si Kyungsoo, hindi niya inalis ang tingin. Sasabog na siya sa kilig.

 

“Wala lang. Gusto lang kitang dalhin dito,” seryoso niyang sagot. Walang bahid ng pagbibiro at ang titig niya, parang binubutas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. “Ayaw mo ba?”

 

“H-ha? Hinde.” Inalis na ni Kyungsoo ang tingin, sagad na sa abot ng kaniyang makakaya. “Gusto,” mahina niyang sabi.

 

“Ha? Ano ‘yon?” pagkukunwari ni Jongin. Dinig niya talaga ang sinabi ni Soo pero gusto niyang marinig ito nang maayos. Hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo. “‘Di ko narinig, sorry. Ano ulit?”

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo at nagbuntong-hininga. “Gusto ko!” sigaw niya. Tumingin siya kay Jongin, namumula ang mukha, kitang kita sa tulong ng liwanag ng buwan. “Ayan ha. Gusto ko!”

 

“Ako rin.” Pinagalaw ni Jongin ang swing niya, malakas ang pag atras at abante nito. Sinusundan lang ni Kyungsoo ng tingin ang duyan at si Jongin, kita niya ang malaking ngiti nito sa mukha. “Gusto kita.”

 

Binitawan ni Jongin ang mga salitang ‘yon na parang wala siyang sinabi. Tuloy lang siya sa paglalaro sa swing.

 

Samantalang si Kyungsoo, mababaliw na sa narinig. Gusto niyang sumigaw, gusto niyang pigilan ang pag-ugoy ni Jongin sa duyan at tanungin ito kung seryoso ba siya. Pero wala siyang ginawa, nakatulala lang sa wala. Natatanga talaga ‘pag dating kay Jongin.

 

“‘Di mo ‘ko gusto?” Dahan dahang tinigil ni Jongin ang swing niya. Nang huminto ito, tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo, hinihintay ang sagot nito.

 

Parang nasusuka si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya kinakaya ang tindi ng emosyon. Nakita niyang bumaba ang tingin ni Jongin sa lupa. “Sorry, akala ko kasi-”

 

“Hindi hindi!” natatarantang sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto kita! Gustong gusto!”

 

Sa sinabi niya, umangat muli ang ulo ni Jongin at tiningnan siya nang may ngiti. Tumayo siya para pumwesto sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, nakahawak ang mga kamay sa magkabilang bakal na sumusuporta sa duyan niya.

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, nakaangat ang ulo. Napupuno ang katawan niya ng hiya at kilig. Pero bigla niyang naalala ang isang bagay na pinang hihinayangan niya.

 

“Pero ‘di tayo pwede,” malungkot niyang sabi.

 

Nag-squat si Jongin sa harapan ni Soo, hinawakan ang mga tuhod niya. “Ha? Bakit??”

 

“Nagse-serve ka sa simbahan ‘di ba?” Ngumuso si Kyungsoo.

 

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang kapit kay Kyungsoo. “Oo eh..” Kinuha niya ang mga kamay nito at pinatong ang mga kamay nila sa hita ni Kyungsoo. “Pero dalawang taon nalang naman. Sinubukan ko lang dahil sabi ng parents ko, hinihintay ko talaga ang calling, pero parang iba yata talaga ang para sa’kin. Iba ang tumawag sa’kin.”

 

“Ako?” nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti si Jongin sa narinig, pinisil niya ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Oo. Ikaw,” sagot niya nang may matamis na ngiti sa mukha. “Hihintayin mo ba ‘ko?”

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang init sa buong katawan. Sobra sobra na ang kilig niya. Hindi na siya makapagsalita at tumango na lang.

 

Lumipas ang dalawang taon. Napuno ito ng ngitian at malalanding sulyap tuwing misa sa linggo. May mga pagkakataong nagkukwentuhan sila sa parke at minsan, kasama rin nila si Sehun. Minsan, kapag kaya ng oras, nagkikita rin sila pagtapos ng kanilang mga klase.

 

Lubos nilang nakilala ang isa’t isa at mas naging malinaw ang gusto nilang mangyari. Ang gusto nilang mangyari sa kanilang dalawa, magkasama.

 

Pagsalubong ng bagong taon, sa gitna ng kanilang mga kaarawan, naging opisyal na ang relasyon nila. Sinagot ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, dalawang taon siyang naghintay at ang matagal niyang paghihintay ay sawakas, nagbunga na. Napakatamis. Singtamis ng unang halik nilang dalawa, sa ilalim ng mga bituin, sa parke kung saan sila nagtapat ng kanilang nararamdaman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taong 2011: unang simbang gabing magkasama sila, bilang magkasintahan.

 

 

 

“Ma, okay lang ba humiwalay sa misa? Kahit ngayon lang, una lang,” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa nanay.

 

Tiningnan siya ng magulang niya, nagtataka.

 

“Pagbigyan niyo na si kuya inay at itay,” suporta ni Sehun. “Kilala niyo si kuya Jongin ‘di ba?”

 

“Ah ‘yung lagi niyong kasama ni Dong?” tanong ng papa nila. “‘Yung dating sakristan?”

 

“Opo. Ngayon kasi, unang simbang gabi niyang hindi magseserve, sasamahan ni kuya.” Medyo namangha si Kyungsoo sa pagdadahilan ng kapatid.

 

“Wala ba siyang pamilya?” tanong ni mama. Ops. Hindi nila naisip ‘yun.

 

“Uh, meron. Pero-”

 

“Boypren mo ba si Jongin, ha Dong?” biglaang tanong ng mama nila.

 

Nanahimik ang magkapatid. Nagtinginan sila at hindi alam ang sasabihin.

 

“Ayos lang naman anak,” sabi ng tatay nila.

 

Sabay na tumingin ang magkapatid sa mga magulang nilang parehong nakangiti. Nagsalita ang mama nila, “Okay lang anak, samahan mo na si Jongin.”

 

Nang makarating ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo sa tapat ng simbahan, nakita nila agad si Jongin, naghihintay malapit sa mga nagtitinda ng mga lobong pambata.

 

Pagkita niya sa kanila, agad siyang ngumiti at nilapitan ang mga ito. Nagmano siya sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo at nakipag-apir kay Sehun.

 

Naglalakad ang magkasintahan papunta sa kaliwang banda ng simbahan, bandang likuran.

 

Napapansin ni Kyungsoong sinusundan sila ng tingin ng mga tao, lalo na ng mga kababaihan. Maaaring dahil namumukhaan nila si Jongin bilang dating sakristan pero kutob ni Kyungsoo, dahil ito sa napaka panalong ayos ni Jongin ngayong gabi.

 

Nang makarating sila sa pwesto, binulungan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, “Pogi mo naman masyado para kay Lord.” Ginaya niya ang bwiset na linya ng kapatid niya dalawang taon ang nakalilipas.

 

Natawa si Jongin at bumulong pabalik, “Para sa’yo ‘to.”

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo pero as usual, kinikilig naman ito. Ang harot harot nila, sa harapan ng Panginoon. Lord, patawad.

 

Lumipas ang misa, tahimik lang ang dalawa, nakadirekta ang focus sa sinasabi ng pari. Pero nang sumapit na ang pagkanta ng Ama Namin, parang huminto ang oras ng dalawa.

 

Habang kumakanta ang mga tao sa paligid, mahina itong sinasabayan ni Kyungsoo at sumulyap ng tingin sa kahawak. Seryosong kumakanta si Jongin, tila hindi napapansin si Kyungsoo.

 

Natulala na naman ang Kyungsoo sa kairog, natutulala dahil sa gwapong itsura nito.

 

Natauhan lang siya nang pisilin ni Jongin ang kamay niya at tumingin sa kaniya, kumakanta pa rin pero may namumuong ngiti sa mga labi.

 

Hindi ito nakatulong at mas lalong na-distract si Kyungsoo. Pinisil ulit ni Jongin ang kamay niya at ngumuso sa direksyon ng altar, pinapaalalahanan si Kyungsoo na ibalik ang atensyon sa misa.

 

Mabilis na umiling si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa altar, magbabalik loob na dapat siya pero biglang ginalaw ni Jongin ang hinlalaki niya at tila gumuguhit ng mga hugis bilog sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sa pagkakataong ito, si Kyungsoo naman ang pumisil ng kamay ni Jongin at naramdaman niyang nagpipigil ng tawa ang bwiset.

 

Natapos ang misa at magkatabing naglalakad ang dalawa pauwi, magkahawak pa rin ang mga kamay.

 

Walang katapusan ang kwentuhan nila, tungkol sa kung anu-anong bagay na maisip nila. Kulitan, at ang mga bagay na hindi nila naikwento sa isa’t isa sa isang linggo nilang hindi pagkikita.

 

Sa gitna ng pagkukwento ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa isang kaklase na kinaiinisan niya, biglang sumigaw si Jongin.

 

“Bibingka! Bili tayo, Soo?”

 

Natigil sa paglalakad ang dalawa sa tapat ng tindahan ng bibingka. Ang parehong tindahan kung saan sila laging bumibili.

 

“Sige sige, ta’s kain tayo sa park?” nakangiting suhestyon ni Kyungsoo.

 

Magkatabi ang magkasintahan sa park bench, kumakain ng kabibili lang nilang bibingka.

 

“Jongin alam na nina mama,” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang sinusubuan ng bibingka si Jongin, may piraso ng itlog na maalat dahil gusto niya ‘yon.

 

“Ha? Kelan pa??” tanong niya pagtapos lumunok.

 

“Kanina lang,” natatawa niyang sabi. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin.

 

“Ba’t di mo sinabi agad?” Natataranta si Jongin pero si Kyungsoo tumatawa tawa lang sa tabi niya. “Alam ko na hihilingin ko sa simbang gabi,” sabi nito.

 

“Ano?” nakangiting tanong ni Soo.

 

“Matanggap nina tito at tita,” sabi niya, may determinasyon sa boses, habang nakataas ang kamao sa langit. Mas lalong natawa si Kyungsoo rito at hinalikan ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Tatanggapin ka ng mga ‘yon. Alam mo bakit?”

 

“Kasi gwapo, mabait at mahal mo ‘ko?” pang-aasar ni Jongin. Kulit kulit pa rin.

 

“Hinde!” Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang hita niya. “Kasi gusto ka rin ni Seboy para sa’kin. Ang gusto ni Seboy, nakukuha ni Seboy.”

 

Tawang tawa si Jongin sa sinabi niya. Malaki ang buka ng bibig niya at pinasok ni Kyungsoo bigla ang huling piraso ng bibingka sa bibig nito.

 

Nagulat si Jongin at halos mabilaukan sa nangyari. Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo nang masama at pinindot ang tagiliran niya, nakiliti si Soo at napatili. “Sorry sorry,” natatawang sabi nito, halatang hindi talaga nagsisisi sa ginawa.

 

Kiniliti siya ulit ni Jongin at sinubukan niyang umiwas pero mabilis ang kilos ng mga kamay ng isa. “Jongin~ ayoko na~” pakiusap niya habang tumatawa tawa pa rin bago siya tumayo papalayo.

 

Tumayo rin si Jongin at tinaas ang mga kamay, tila aatakihin si Kyungsoo. “‘Wag, please. Ayoko tumakbo,” babala ni Kyungsoo, nakataas ang parehong kamay para dumipensa.

 

Binagsak ni Jongin ang isang paa sa lupa, ginugulat si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang magugulatin talaga ito. “JONGin~”

 

Humakbang si Jongin habang nakataas pa rin ang mga kamay. “Lagot ka sa’kin ‘pag nahuli kita.”

 

Natatawa si Kyungsoo dahil mukha silang tanga sa park. “Jongin, ayoko nga,” matawa tawa niyang sabi.

 

Hindi pinapansin ni Jongin ang mga pakiusap niya at tuluyang tumakbo para habulin siya. Mabilis naman ang pag-urong ni Kyungsoo bago tumakbo paharap, habang umiiyak na tumatawang hindi niya malaman. Naikot nila ang buong parke nang isang beses.

 

“JONGIN NAMAN!” sigaw niya habang nagtatago sa likod ng slide. Tumatawa si Jongin sa kabilang side at hinihingal sila parehas. “Magpahuli ka na kasi, by.”

 

“Kikilitiin mo ‘ko eh!” reklamo niya. Tuloy lang sa paghalakhak si Jongin. Matapos niyang mahabol ang hininga, kumilos na siya paikot ng slide para si Kyungsoo naman ang habulin. Para silang tanga, sa totoo lang. Tama si Kyungsoo.

 

Habang sumisigaw ng kung anu-ano, unti unting bumabagal ang takbo ni Kyungsoo, suko na siya. Hinayaan niyang mahuli siya ni Jongin, tuwang tuwa naman ito.

 

Niyakap niyang mahigpit si Kyungsoo mula sa likod at hinipan hipan ang tenga at leeg nito. Parang bulateng namimilipit si Kyungsoo, at kaliwa’t kanan ang bato niya ng mga reklamo kay Jongin habang tumatawa.

 

“Ayoko na~” ingit niya, pero wala na siyang lakas para kumawala sa mahigpit na yakap sa kaniya.

 

“Ibang atake nalang?” makulit na tanong ni Jongin. Matapos niyang sabihin ‘yon, hinalik halikan niya ang tenga, leeg, ulo, pisngi at kung anu-ano pa ang maabot ng labi niya. “By, ang pawis ko, kadire!”

 

Nang mawala na ang kiliti sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, inanggulo niya ang ulo para matingnan ang kasintahan sa likuran niya. “Labyu, bwiset.” Ngumuso siya para humingi ng halik.

 

Agad naman itong binigay ni Jongin, pinagtama niya ang kanilang mga labi saka ngumiti. “Love you too, by. Ikaw lang.”

 

 

 

 

 

Limang taon silang nagsama bilang mag-nobyo. Hindi man naging madali at humarap sa mga matitinding pagsubok, ang importante, nakayanan at nalagpasan nila. Linabanan nilang magkasama.

 

Magkasama silang nagtapos sa pagaaral, magkasamang hinarap ang hirap sa paghahanap ng trabaho, magkasamang ginastos ang unang bigay ng sweldo at magsasama pa sa mga susunod pang kabanata ng kanilang buhay.

 

Sigurado na sila sa isa’t isa. Parehas nilang nakikita ang maliwanag na kinabukasan sa piling ng isa’t isa.

 

Kaya naman sa ika-anim na anibersaryo nila bilang magkasintahan, sa isang treehouse na inupahan nila sa Tagaytay, kasabay ng pagliwanag ng araw, lumuhod si Jongin sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, at nag-propose sa kaniyang mahal.

 

“Kyungsoo,” matamis na tawag niya sa nobyo. Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, hindi makapaniwala. Kanina lang, tinitingnan niya ang magandang tanawin ng Taal Lake, pero si Jongin, na nakaluhod sa kaniyang harapan, may hawak na singsing, ang pinakamaganda na yatang tanawing nakita ni Kyungsoo sa buong buhay niya.

 

“Sa six years nating magkasama, wala na akong ibang inisip kundi ang future na masaya, future nating magkasama.” Mangiyak ngiyak na si Kyungsoo, hawak ang isang kamay ni Jongin. “Handa akong mabuhay kasama ka, by. Handang tahakin ang kung ano mang pagsubok. Basta kasama ka. Wala nang iba pa. Ikaw lang.” Tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha ni Kyungsoo. Inabutan siya ng panyo ni Jongin, naluluha rin siya, habang nakangiti.

 

“Kyungsoo, will you marry me?” Humihikbi na si Kyungsoo, ang anim na taon nilang magkasama ni Jongin ay hindi puro saya. Naalala niya ang mga pagkakataong halos maghiwalay na sila, at kung paano nila naayos. At inisip ni Kyungsoo ngayon na buti na lang lumaban sila, buti na lang walang sumuko.

 

Tulad ni Jongin, handang handa na siya. Handang handa na siyang alagaan habang buhay si Jongin. Handang handang paliguan sa pagmamahal si Jongin. Hindi na makapagsalita si Kyungsoo sa sobrang pag-iyak. Tulad din nung unang beses na umamin ito sa kaniya. Tumango na lang siya habang tumutulo pa ang mga luha sa kaniyang mga mata.

 

Pinanood niya ang pag-suot ni Jongin ng singsing sa kaniyang daliri, banayad at napakasarap panoorin. Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang kamay ni Kyungsoo, tumingin muna sa kaniya nang may malambot na ngiti bago tumayo.

 

Niyakap siya ni Jongin nang mahigpit, ‘yung tipo ng yakap na alam mong hindi ka pakakawalan habang buhay. “I love you, by, Soo.” Hinalikan niya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, nakatago ang mukha nito sa dibdib niya, umiiyak pa rin.

 

Tuluyan na ring naiyak si Jongin at hinawakan ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo para matingnang maayos ang mukha ng mahal niya. Hinalikan niya ito, at hinayaang tumagal ang sandaling magkadikit ang kanilang labi.

 

Nang maghiwalay, nagtinginan silang dalawa, parehong may ngiti sa mukha, nakabalot sa kamay ng isa’t isa. Pinunasan ni Jongin ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoong may bakas ng mga luha niya. Suminghot si Kyungsoo nang isang beses bago magsalita, “I love you more, Jongin. Mahal na mahal.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Simbang gabi 2018: huling simbang gabi nila bilang mag-nobyo.

 

 

 

Huling araw na ng simbang gabi, katatapos lang maligo ng magkasintahan.

 

“By, dali late na tayo, nagsimula na raw sabi ni Sehun,” tawag ni Jongin habang inaayos ang pagka-tuck in ng polo sa pantalon niya. Nasa banyo pa kasi si Kyungsoo, naglalagay ng kung anong likido sa mukha para raw _moisturized_ and mukha niya.

 

“E sino bang tigang na nagpatagal sa banyo?” sigaw pabalik ni Kyungsoo. Sa gitna kasi ng shower nila, pinadulas ni Jongin ang ari niya sa gitna ng matatambok na pisngi ng pwet niya. At syempre, nahantong ito sa mabilis na kantutan.

 

Lumabas na si Kyungsoo sa banyo at nilapitan si Jongin para ayusin ang kwelyo niya. “Ikaw kasi ‘yang pwet mo, mahirap tiisin. ‘Di mo maiintindihan,” pagpapaliwanag ni Jongin. Umirap si Kyungsoo habang nakangiti. “Ewan ko sa’yo. Tara na.” Binigyan niya ng mabilis na halik ang labi ni Jongin bago sila sabay na lumabas ng kwarto.

 

Paglabas nila ng sasakyan, naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang malamig na simoy ng hangin at medyo nanginig ito.

 

“Sabi ko sa’yo mag-jacket ka eh,” sabi ni Jongin sa kaniya. Pinilit kasi nitong isuot ang manipis niyang plain black shirt kanina. Binuksan ni Jongin ang pinto sa backseat ng sasakyan at hinanap ang jacket niyang laging nakalagay doon.

 

Binalot niya ito sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo. “Buti na lang laging andito ‘to.” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at binigyan ng halik ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Thanks, by.”

 

Tiningnan nilang dalawa ang matandang simbahan kung saan sila unang nagkita. Bumalik sila rito para sa huling araw ng simbang gabi. Inaya rin kasi sila ng kanilang mga magulang na dito makinig ng Misa de Gallo. Tuwang tuwa silang nakatitig sa kislap ng mga ilaw sa labas, ang liwanag na nanggagaling sa mga ito ay tila nagbibigay ng saya sa kanila.

 

Magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay at sabay silang pumasok sa simbahan.

 

Nagsimula na nga ang misa at natagpuan nila agad ang pamilya nila. Magkakatabi ang mga ito sa nakasanayang pwesto ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Kitang kita rin ng dalawa ang baby boy nilang si Sehun, napakatangkad kasi.

 

Pero dahil late sila, wala na silang pwesto malapit sa kanila. Tumayo na lang ang magkasintahan sa likod. Buti na lang at kalagitnaan palang ng unang pagbasa.

 

Biglang naramdaman ni Kyungsoong may bumangga sa bewang niya. Pagtingin niya sa pinagmulan nito, halos masigaw siya sa tuwa dahil ang bwiset na nang bangga sa kaniya ay bwiset talaga. Ang numero unong bwiset sa buhay niya, ang best friend na si Baekhyun Byun.

 

Tila nagsisigawan sila sa isip ng isa’t isa at nagyakapan. Matagal na rin kasi silang hindi nagkikita, dahil abala sila sa trabaho at kanya kanyang buhay. Ang nobyo naman nilang sina Chanyeol at si Jongin, ay nag- _bro hug_.

 

Nang umabot na sa parte ng misa kung saan magpapalitan sila ng _peace be with you_ , nagyakapan muli ang magkakaibigan bago dumiretso ang magkasintahan sa pamilya nila.

 

Tuwang tuwa ang bawat miyembro pagkakita sa kanila, lalong lalo na si Seboy. Muntikan na itong gumawa ng eksena pagkakita sa kanila. Una niyang niyakap nang mahigpit ang kuya niya, at nang si Jongin na ang yayakapin, halos tumalon siya para sumampa rito. Kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang kapatid sa braso, saka lang ito kumawala. Sa mga magulang naman ni Jongin, lalo na sa kaniyang nanay, na-baby si Kyungsoo.

 

Pagkatapos ng misa, hinihintay ng dalawang makalabas ang pamilya nila. Dahil nakapwesto ang mga ito sa bandang likod, mabilis naman silang nakalabas.

 

“Anak bukas ha?” bilin ng nanay ni Kyungsoo sa anak. Tinutukoy ang pangako nilang magdiwang ng noche buena sa bahay nila.

 

“Opo, Ma. Dating kami mga five pm,” sagot niya habang nagmamano. Sumunod naman si Jongin, “Sunduin po namin sina papa tapos diretso na sainyo, Ma.”

 

“Kuya, ‘pag ‘di kayo dumating ‘wag na kayong magpakita kahit kailan,” dagdag ni Sehun, nakakapit sa braso ng mama nila. Hanggang ngayon, baby pa rin ang turing sa kaniya sa pamilya.

 

“Oo pupunta nga, pupunta nga,” sumbat ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

 

“Sige na Jongin, una na kayo,” sabi ng papa ni Kyungsoo. “Ay Pa, hatid na po namin kayo,” alok ni Jongin sakanila.

 

“Nako, ‘wag na, malapit lang kami. Sina mama mo na lang ang isabay mo,” sagot naman ng mama nina Kyungsoo.

 

“Osige po, ingat po kayo.”

 

Nahatid na nila ang mga magulang ni Jongin sa kanilang bahay. Napadaan sila sa pamilyar na kalsada at agad nang ngumiti ang dalawa.

 

“By? Gusto mong bibingka?” tanong ni Jongin sabay pisil sa hita ni Kyungsoo. “Sige, sige. Ako na lang bababa.”

 

Bumaba na si Kyungsoo sa kotse at itinabi ito ni Jongin. Pinanood lang niya ang baby niyang bumili ng paborito nilang bibingka.

 

Pagsampa ulit ni Kyungsoo sa loob, nakatingin lang sa kaniya sa Jongin nang may nakakalokong ngiti. “Oh? Ano na naman?”

 

“Wala. Ang sexy mo eh,” sabi nito nang walang kaduda duda sa boses. Umirap lang si Kyungsoo, “Ayan ka na naman. Wala ‘kong pera.”

 

Natawa si Jongin at kiniliti siya, alam niya kasing ayaw na ayaw niya ito. “Totoo naman eh! Ba’t po kasi nagsusuot ng masikip na pantalon?”

 

“Wala nang malinis na iba. Tara na, Jongin ano ka ba lalamig na ‘to.”

 

Habang ginagalaw ang kambyo, tuloy lang sa pagtawa si Jongin at umiiling ito. “Hubarin ko ‘yan mamaya.”

 

“Ba’t ‘di pa ngayon?” paghahamon ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Talaga ba, by? Kakatapos lang magsimba kung anu-ano naiisip mo. Eto talaga,” pagmamalinis niya. Ngayon, si Kyungsoo naman ang tumawa hinahampas pa si Jongin sa braso, pero mahina lang, baka madisgrasya pa sila.

 

“WOW WOW WOW! Ewan ko sa’yo, mauhaw ka mamaya.” Ayan na. Parang nagsisisi na yata si Jongin sa sinabi niya.

 

Nang makauwi, agad nang pinainit ni Kyungsoo ang mga tirang ulam nila mula kaninang pananghalian, matapos niyang maligo ng katawan at magpalit ng pambahay.

 

Sinadya niyang suotin ang pinaka maikli niyang shorts at ang malaking itim na tshirt ni Jongin.

 

Nilalapag na niya ang mga kubyertos sa lamesa nang marinig niyang papalapit na si Jongin. Sinadya niyang mahulog ang isang kutsara saka ito pinulot, nakataas ang pwetan niya sa ere at alam niyang nakikita ni Jongin ang parte kung saan nagsisimula ang tambok nito.

 

Bumalik ulit sa kusina si Kyungsoo para palitan ang kutsara at ramdam niya ang titig sa kaniya ni Jongin. Naupo na ito sa hapag kainan at hanggang sa pag upo ni Kyungsoo sa harap niya, matindi pa rin ang titig nito.

 

“Kain na, by? Ano pa ginagawa mo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nagpapatay malisya.

 

“Ewan, parang iba yata gusto kong kainin eh?” Pinipigilang mapangiti ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ha? Talaga? Nagsawa ka na dyan? Ano bang gusto mo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

 

Tumingin si Jongin sa taas, tila nagiisip ng gusto niyang kainin. “Hm. Nakalimutan ko ano tawag eh. Pero masarap, malambot, bilugan pati ano, paborito ko.” Nakangiti si Jongin, maloko rin ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo. Tinaas-baba pa niya ang kaniyang mga kilay.

 

“Alalahanin mo. Para mabigay ko kung meron,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, may pag-akto pa sa boses niya.

 

“Uhhhh.. Ah alam ko na.” Lumiwanag pa kuno ang mata ni Jongin. Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang isang kilay, hinihintay ang sagot niya.

 

“Bibingka.”

 

Hindi iyon ang inaasahang sagot ni Kyungsoo at tumagal pa ang pagpapanggap niya nang ilang segundo bago sumabog ang tawa niya.

 

Sabay na silang tumatawa, parang mga nabuang na. Tumayo si Kyungsoo para ihain ang bibingka na binili nila kanina. Pumunta siya sa likuran ng tumatawang Jongin at niyakap at hinalik halikan ito. “Bwiset ka, bwiset ka,” sambit niya habang tumatawa pa rin.

 

“Biro lang by,” sabi niya habang nakakapit sa braso ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw sinasadya mo eh.”

 

“Ha? Ang alin?” pagpapatay malisya na naman niya habang papalayo na siya pabalik sa upuan niya.

 

Pinalo ni Jongin ang pwet niya at napatalon si Kyungsoo. “‘Yan ‘yan! ‘Yang pwet na ‘yan. Alam mong weakness ko ‘yan eh.”

 

“Kasalanan mo na ‘yon,” sagot niya habang paupo na sa pwesto kanina.

 

Ubos na ang hapunan nila at hinuli nila ang bibingka.

 

Habang kumakain, may banat na naman ang makulit niyang fiancé.

 

“By, bibingka ka ba?” tanong nito.

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Kasi,” simula niya. “Ang ganda ganda mo.” Ang mukha ni Jongin, seryosong seryoso.

 

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo. “Ha? Asan ‘yung bibingka do’n?”

 

“Nasa tiyan ko.”

 

Parang kumulong tubig si Kyungsoo at pinanggigilan niya si Jongin sa isip niya. “UGH! Ang korni mo talagaaaa. JONGIN KIM!”

 

Ang sutil na Jongin, tawa lang nang tawa.

 

Pagtapos ng night routine nila, nagsiping na ang dalawa sa kama. Mahaba ang araw nila at ito ang pinakahihintay nila sa lahat. Ang mga gabing magkatabi sila sa kama, walang iniisip na trabaho o kung ano man. Silang dalawa lang.

 

Nakapatong ang kalahati ng katawan ni Kyungsoo sa kairog. Pinapalibot ang kamay niya sa braso nito.

 

“By, ano winish mo ngayon?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

 

“Hmm. Parepareho lang naman wish ko taon taon,” sagot ni Jongin habang hinahaplos ang buhok niya.

 

“Oh? E ano?”

 

“Na sa susunod na simbang gabi ikaw pa rin kasama ko.” Pagkatapos niyang sagutin, inangat niya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo gamit ang isang kamay. Banayad ang hawak niya sa baba nito, at hinalikan ang mga labi niya.

 

Kahit ilang taon na silang nagsasama, wala pa ring palya ang pagpapakilig ni Jongin sa kaniya.

 

“Ikaw?” tanong nito pabalik sa kaniya.

 

“Hmmm. Winish ko sana hindi ka na corny next year.” Alam niyang hindi magiging maganda ang reaksyon ni Jongin kaya naman nagpagulong na ito papalayo sa kaniya sa kama.

 

Pero agad naman siyang nahila ni Jongin gamit ang isang kamay. “Ano? Ano?” Kiniliti niya si Kyungsoo. Nakakainis talaga ‘pag ginagawa niya ‘to, dahil alam niyang talo si Kyungsoo pagdating dito.

 

“Joke lang joke lang!”

 

Nagmamakaawa na siyang itigil na ni Jongin pero tuwang tuwa ang isa tuwing naririnig niya ang mga tawa at iyak ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung paano pero biglang nakapatong na sa kaniya si Kyungsoo. Hingal sila parehas at ramdam ni Jongin ang mainit na hininga ni Kyungsoo sa leeg niya.

 

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa may pribadong parte ni Jongin at nakangiti ito. Hinawakan naman niya agad ang bewang ni Kyungsoo at pinanood niya itong lumapit para maghalikan sila.

 

Basa at mainit ang halik. Nilibot ng dila ni Jongin ang loob ng bibig ni Kyungsoo at saka niya kinagat ang pang ibabang labi nito.

 

Nang maghiwalay, pinagdikit ni Kyungsoo ang mga noo at ilong nila. “Hiniling kong gabayan nila ‘ko bilang isang mabuti, maalagain, responsable at maaasahang asawa.”

 

“Ang haba naman ng wish mo, cancelled ‘yan sa list tingnan mo,” pagbibiro ni Jongin.

 

Binigyan siya ng mahinang head butt ni Kyungsoo. “Nakakainis ka talaga, alam mo ‘yon?”

 

Tumatawa na naman si Jongin, binaba niya ang hawak papunta sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. “Joke lang! Pero by, nasa’yo na mga ‘yun eh, wala na ‘kong hihilingin pa. Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

 

Sa sinabi niya, pinagtagpo muli ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga labi. Sunod niyang hinalikan ang leeg ni Jongin at humigpit ang kapit nito sa pwetan niya.

 

Inangat ulit ni Kyungsoo ang katawan para tingnang maigi si Jongin. Hinaplos niya ang buhok at pisngi nito. “Maraming beses ko nang nasabi sa’yo ‘to pero tandaan mong lagi ‘tong totoo: mahal na mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. Ikaw lang.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Handa na si Kyungsoo. Handang handa na sa taong 2019. Ang unang taon nila bilang mag-asawa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! umabot ka rito and for that, I!! THANK YOU~
> 
> sobrang nahirapan akong hindi gumamit ng english words naiinis ako sa sarili ko. kudos talaga sa mga nagsusulat in pure filipino. gbu ol  
> tsaka pala hindi talaga ako religious na tao, kaya nahirapan ako sa mga info about it jskdjd di ko rin alam bakit ganito pa napili ko
> 
> dapat kahapon ko pa ito ipopost, dahil pasko. pero counted pa naman di ba? hehe  
> sana nagustuhan niyo ang ~christmas gift~ ko sa kaisoo nation of the philippine islands
> 
> i hope you had a great christmas! <3 sana rin ay nadagdag ako sa mga taong napangiti kayo bago mag-end ang year
> 
> salamat ulit! mwaps


End file.
